Picture Capture
by BerryStories
Summary: Tori Vega, a well known photographer who travels all around the world. During her travels, she takes numerous of pictures. However, while going through the gallery of photos, she comes across this one photo. A beautiful girl happened to be in the background. The most beautiful girl she ever laid her eyes on. She posts it on all her socials to look for this mysterious gorgeous girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Picture Capture**

Tori Vega, still a senior in high school. She doesn't have a talent or anything of that matter, or at least she thinks that she doesn't have one. This girl has a big following on social media.

This brunette is known for the beautiful pictures she takes. She never leaves without a camera being around her neck. Tori always felt like her pictures are always telling a story it their own way. They express who and how she is as a person.

That's what people loved about her photos. Tori had been traveling all around the world to explore, and also to take pictures of all things that catch her eye while she travels from place to place.

Currently she is visiting the state of paradise. Hawaii, in the island of Maui. Today is her last stay here. Tori wanted to get as many pictures as she could before she catches her flight back home in Los Angeles, California.

Another person from California is also on vacation at the very same island as Tori. Her name is Jadelyn West, Jade for short. She really hates it when you call her by her full name. People say she's scary, but if you truly get to her good side, you're known as the luckiest person alive.

Not many people get to see a nice side of her.

They were staying at the same hotel. Tori walked around the area where they had a pool, jacuzzi, and even a juice bar. The Latina smiled at the lovely view of families having a wonderful time together.

Jade stood by one of those reclining chairs. She wore her black two piece swimsuit, it really showed off her toned body. Tori however brought her attention away from the people laughing and having a good time to look up into the sky.

She caught a beautiful color scheme of all different shades of red to orange and yellow with palm trees in the background. Tori had to take a picture of this. So, she placed the viewfinder by her eye.

Jade at this moment looked to the side a bit and smiled while fixing her hair with blue and green streaks at the ends.

Tori made sure that everything looked perfect to her liking before capturing the photo. Someone ended up in that picture, and the person was Jade. She is a bit far away though, so you can only see her if you zoom the photo in.

Though, throughout the rest of her trip, the photo is now lost into Tori's gallery of pictures. Both of the girl's left the beautiful island and now they were back in California.

Jade attends Hollywood Arts, a performing arts school. Then there's Tori, who goes to a normal high school called, Eastwood High. Tori was at home and went inside her room. She sat down on her rolling chair. The brunette swayed herself from side to side, opening up her laptop.

Tori typed in her password before taking off the camera strap that was around her neck. She plugged the camera into the laptop. The files all popped up in her gallery. "Alright.. let's see what we got here."

First folder she went to? Her trip to Italy. All of her photos were truly a sight to look at. Though, there were a bunch that she disliked. So, she deleted them from the folder. Her favorite photo from Italy would have to be when she captured a bunch of beautiful unique buildings with a gorgeous view of water flowing in the background.

After going through most of the folders, she finally landed her cursor upon her trip to Maui. Tori clicked on the file. Again, she went through each photo. Delete, edit and repeat. However, one picture managed to catch her attention.

The one she took by the pool and jacuzzi area in the hotel she was staying at. The view in the photo is not only gorgeous, but also there is something else in the photo. Tori zoomed into the photo, then dragged her finger to the right spot. What she saw in the picture completely threw her in a whole other world.

It was a girl, who looked as if she is her age. "Oh my god.. she can't be real." This girl? Absolutely gorgeous in Tori's eyes. She couldn't stop staring at the photo. Jade to be exact. Tori couldn't stop staring at the raven haired beauty that showed up on her screen.

Everyone thought that Tori would've been straight, but she has been a full on girl lover for a while now. It was like love at first sight. This girl literally looked like a goddess to her.

The brunette had to know who this girl was, like now. Tori had sent the photo onto her phone to post the picture zoomed up to Jade's face and body showing on Instagram, and the rest of her socials. Her caption said this on all of them.

 _ **So, on my trip to Maui I took this photo. While going through my pictures though, I managed to see this girl. I have a question to ask you guys. Cause I feel I might have some luck if I did. Anyways, do any of you people know who this girl is? I'm dying right now. She's so beautiful. I can't stop staring at her in the picture. Please help a girl out! Oh and please tell me she's into girls and is available cause I can't go through another 'I'm straight.' Again. If the girl in the picture happens to be seeing this post. Hi, I'm Tori. I'd love to get to know you, please direct message me! Thanks. I'll be posting pictures from my trips soon! But this.. is killing me. I need to know this girl.**_

Tori didn't have notifications on her phone cause they would always blow up like crazy. However, she waited ten minutes before refreshing on Instagram. Just like that she received a bunch of response on this girl. All thanks to one most loved comment on the post.

 _ **hailey_hapas - Oh my god. Tori, I go to school with her! This is JadeWest I totally almost forgot that she just came back from her trip to Maui. She kept bragging at school about how she was going and we were gonna be stuck here. Lucky for you, she's also from the Los Angeles area. Things got ugly with her last relationship but she's so over it. I can honestly tell you, she's not gonna be straight. That's for sure. Hit her up, girl!**_

Tori smiled as she read that comment. So, she pressed Jade's username. The gothic chick's profile showed up onto the brunette's screen. Tori's heart instantly melted. Literally stalking her page, and looked through all of the photos. Every single one of Jade is so gorgeous in her eyes.

The photographer scrolled all the way back up to the beginning of Jade's Instagram profile. Tori clicked on message, she wanted to get to know this beauty. As her fan said in the comment, she's over her previous relationship. There's also a really good chance that she isn't straight either. She messaged Jade with these words.

 _ **Hi, uh.. you may or may not know me but I'm Tori Vega. If you're confused as to why I'm messaging you, just check out my previous post and you'll understand. I really don't know what to say other than you're really gorgeous, and that I would love to get to know you. I hear we're both from Los Angeles, is that true? Hope to hear back from you, I can't stop staring at your face. Am I being creepy? If I am, I'm so sorry. Well, that's all I had to say!**_

Jade at this point had fallen asleep due to being so exhausted from her vacation. Her phone constantly dinged with messages from literally everyone in school, and vibrates of notifications from Instagram. You would think that Jade would've woken up by this but if you really know how she's like, she will literally sleep through it. She can sleep through anything, even war. Jade has been through that before so it's been proven how deep of a sleeper she can be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What are the odds?**

A couple hours later after the post was up with Tori messaging the gothic teen, and Jade being in such a deep sleep. She finally woke up.

Jade rubbed her eyes then went into the bathroom to wash her face to fully wake herself up before going back inside of her bedroom. She noticed that her phone vibrated and dinged like hell. That's very odd.

So, she grabbed her Pear Phone to check what the heck is going on. Hopefully her phone wasn't broken or anything. When she pressed the button to turn it on, there was a bunch of notifications. It still kept coming.

"What the fuck?" Jade said quietly to herself, using her fingerprint to unlock her phone. She went on her Instagram since that's where all her notifications were coming from. Just like that, an orange rectangle popped up with big numbers.

That's where she went onto her profile to bring her thumb down to refresh it. She went from 450 followers to 10,050. That made her eyes widen, but how could this have happened? Jade pressed onto her recent post, it used to have 175 likes. Not anymore. It now has 9,589 likes. This made no sense.

However, she now checked her direct messages. Scrolling through a lot of people telling her how lucky she is. It got her confused until she found Tori's message. She read the DM from the brunette.

Jade went onto the post that the brunette was referring to. She raised her pierced eyebrow at the photo. "That's me.." That was at her trip in Maui. However, she read the caption and grinned before heading back to the direct message. She wrote back to the photographer.

 _ **Haha, oh my god. Hi. I can't even believe that happened. You know, you getting a photo of me without even knowing? The fact you find me so attractive is totally something. As for me being straight? I'm actually bi. Are you sure you want to get to know me? Here's an early warning for you.. I'm a scary girl, you okay with that?**_

Tori checked her Instagram profile constantly. Just incase Jade would respond or at least see her message, you know? It was until Jade's text popped up. It made Tori light up in an instant. She replied.

 _ **A scary girl, how so? I love my girls with a dark side. Just saying. But yes, I still want to get to know you. I feel as if in person would be better though. Words through text are different than in person.**_

The two had a constant conversation through this direct message.

 _ **Jade: Yeah, so you wanna meet up sometime? When are you free?**_

 _ **Tori: Well, I have school so I'm free after that. As well as Saturday and Sunday. So, I guess you can say that I'm free everyday. Anywhere you have in mind that would be comfortable for you?**_

 _ **Jade: Nozu? How does tomorrow sound after school finishes? If you're not able to drive, I can pick you up from school if you want me to.**_

 _ **Tori: I love that place! That's perfect, and please? I can't drive. Usually I'm stuck with my gross sister in car rides. I go to Eastwood High.**_

 _ **Jade: Great, see you then, Vega.**_

 _ **Tori: It's Tori.**_

 _ **Jade: Prove you're worthy to me in order to get me to call you by your first name.**_

They had a back and forth conversation that lasted the rest of the day. It was now the next day, and both the girls got ready for school.

Jade going to Hollywood Arts while Tori went to Eastwood. People have told Tori to try out for Hollywood Arts, cause people have heard her singing for no reason. If Tori knew how talented she really is besides taking beautiful pictures.

At school, Jade constantly got people coming at her about the whole situation of Tori posting about her. The raven haired gothic chick said nothing but only had a smile on her face as she walked away from them to head into Sikowitz's class earlier than usual.

Jade wanted this school day to be over with already, so that she could meet up with Tori. The brunette is the very same. She couldn't get Jade out of her mind. All that she wanted to do is to meet her and to really get to know her. Though, how would Jade look in person? Tori prepared herself just incase she is way more stunning in person.

In the direct messages from yesterday, they exchanged numbers. To make things easier for them to talk. While in the classroom, Jade got a little impatient about their meet up.

 _ **Jade: I wanna meet you. I can't wait any longer. Am I the only one?**_

Tori currently was taking things out of her locker until she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled at the text she received. Immediately texting her back.

 _ **Tori: You're not the only one.**_

 _ **Jade: You innocent enough to skip school?**_

 _ **Tori: If it means meeting you then.. I'm willing to skip.**_

 _ **Jade: It means to meet me ;)**_

 _ **Tori: F- okay! I'll go out now. You said you're at Hollywood Arts, right?**_

 _ **Jade: Yes, wait I can just pick you up at Eastwood. I don't want you to walk or anything.**_

 _ **Tori: Alright, I'll be right in front of the school waiting. Can't wait. :)**_

Jade didn't really care about skipping school. So, she just stepped out of the school like nothing. Lane did happen to pass by and tell her not to or she'll be in huge trouble but again, she didn't care.

After a while of driving, she got close to Eastwood High. Jade noticed a figure that looked very familiar to the pictures she saw from Tori's profile on Instagram. That made Jade grin a bit.

Soon, Jade stopped her car right by where Tori stood. She rolled down the window with a smirk as she looked at the brunette. "So, am I better than the pictures or what? Oh and by the way, god damn you're hot." Jade spoke with her natural raspy tone.

Tori looked into the window and she almost died. Well, not literally. This girl looked way better than the photos. Jade is definitely a stunner to the Latina's eyes. "Look who's talking!" The photographer opened the car door then got inside. She put on the seatbelt for safety of course.

She felt butterflies. Her stomach turned, Tori never saw someone so beautiful as Jade. Jade turned to Tori for a second before driving off, "You weren't kidding when you said that you had your camera with you at all times."

"Y-Yeah, I can't go a day without it. No matter where I go, I happen to find something that's worth being captured! I just love taking pictures." Tori meant that. She lived for being a photographer. "I'm guessing that I was worth being captured?" Jade kept her eyes on the road. That doesn't mean her smirk faded.

"Oh, the view was worth it.. but then when I noticed you happened to be in there, that made it even more worth it." Just like the picture, Tori couldn't stop staring at Jade now that she's seeing her in real life.

"So far, I'm actually liking you Vega." Jade never did once get at her. Okay, it's only been a couple of minutes. Still, with Tori it felt different. "Do I still have to work to get to be called by my first name?"

"Yes you do, Vega." This is odd, Jade had a soft side? Maybe cause of Tori, she just brought out the good in her for some reason. Soon, they arrived at Nozu's and got out of the car.

Once they got into their seats, Tori and Jade both looked at the menu. When the two knew exactly what they wanted and ordered, they took this time to actually talk.

Lots of laughter, smiles, and even punching each others shoulders for no reason in a playful manner. These two connected well pretty quickly. Though of course, they both felt to wait if they were gonna actually start something together. They literally just met.

Jade dropped Tori off at the Vega household, but they were still inside the car. "Oh god.." Tori took off her seatbelt, slowly bringing her attention onto the horror loving girl. "What? Did I say something?"

"N-No, it's just that I remember this house."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well.." Jade sighed, leaning more back against her car seat to make herself more comfortable. "I remember dropping off my best friend, Cat Valentine. Gosh, I should've known!"

"Known what?"

"That Trina's your sister!"

Right, Tori's sister also went to Hollywood Arts. How she got in? Nobody even knows. Trina isn't even talented, not at the very slightest.

"Mm, yeah. Let me guess, you don't like her? Don't worry, I understand. She can get irritating. So if you don't like her, I'm not gonna get mad at you or anything." Tori loved her sister and all but she can be annoying.

"Alright, good." Jade started up her car again now, with her keys. "I guess that I should get going then?"

"I guess so, don't forget to text me. I had a great time today."

"I won't forget." Tori smiled at the gothic teen, and leaned in to kiss Jade's cheek. "I promise." She got out of the car. When the brunette closed the door, that's when she received a text from Jade.

 _ **Do that again but on my lips..**_

Tori raised her eyebrow as she bit onto her lower lip gently.

 _ **You're kidding, right?**_

 _ **Nope.**_

The Latina opened the door again. She crawled into the car to turn Jade's chin to face her before pressing her lips gently against Jade for a couple of seconds, pulling away from such softness. "Alright, now bye." Tori giggled as she closed the door. When she got inside the house, that's when she saw Trina run up to her.

Tori jumped, she didn't expect her sister to be home.

"A-Agh! Ugh, Trina.. why aren't you at school?"

Trina rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "That shouldn't matter. The real question is.. why the heck is your face so red?"

"That's also something that shouldn't matter to you, Trina. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." Tori quickly went up the stairs. She took off the strap of the camera from her neck, placing it on top of her desk.

Tori fell on top of her bed. All that she could think about is Jade. Not only that, but also the small kiss that they shared together.

Her phone dinged.

 _ **Your lips are so soft, Vega. Sucks that we have to wait. Anyways. I'll text you again when I get home.**_

Tori couldn't believe what happened today. An amazing day with Jade, and even kissed her. Why on earth did Jade's last relationship leave her? This girl is absolutely amazing.

Now the wait for Jade to go home took too long. Tori already missed her, is that bad?

 **A/N: I had a doctor's appointment today, and I had things to do after that. That's why this chapter is being posted so late. Anyways, I'm so happy that people are reading this story and giving me such feedback! That means a lot. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting. I all of a sudden got busy. Will be updating daily starting now, I promise.**

 **Chapter 3: Headshots**

The two have been talking back and forth over text nonstop, they literally couldn't stop messaging each other. It got to the point to where Tori kinda got tired of it, and asked if they could video chat instead. Reasons?

So that she could see Jade's gorgeous face of course.

Jade requested a video call to Tori. The brunette photographer answered in less than a second. She placed her phone on something so that she could get a view of herself right in front of the camera.

When Tori looked up, she saw Jade with a smile on her face. "You said you barely smile, what's going on?" Tori giggled, she was in the kitchen while this is happening.

"Oh, so you want me to be expressionless around you? I can totally do that, Vega."

"No, no! Please don't do that." Tori herself had pouted. "And why can't I?" Jade smirked, she knew Tori couldn't handle it.

"Cause.. you're beautiful when you smile, and I love it when you do." It was the truth. Jade shook her head playfully, and then suddenly remembered something. "Ah, Vega? I know this is quite random to ask but, can you I ask for a favor from you?"

"What kind of favor are we talking about here?"

"It requires you seeing me today." Jade's smirk grew, there's no way that Tori would say no to that. Tori gasped, slamming her hand down on the kitchen table. "I'm in! What do I have to do?"

"Well, you're a photographer, right?" Tori nodded, she is shown with a camera around her neck. "Duh, what else would I be?"

"Anyways, I totally just remembered that I needed to renew my headshots for auditions and such. Have you worked with headshots before?" Jade had to ask since headshots are nothing of the ordinary.

Tori raised her eyebrow a bit and chuckled. "Honey, I've been working with my camera before I could barely press any buttons. I've been paid for my work a lot, and headshots are one of the things I provide for people."

"For you however? Free of charge." She smirked.

"Gosh Vega, you are totally something. Anyways, I'll text you the address to my place." Jade said as she ended the call to text Tori as told.

 _ **Jade: Oh and also, my room is pretty dark. Just warning you.**_

 _ **Tori: We just video chatted, I could see your room in the background.**_

 _ **Jade: That was only part of my room ;)**_

 _ **Tori: I'm pretty sure I can handle it. You said Cat has been over, right? If a girl like that can handle your place then so can I.**_

 _ **Jade: it took her a lot to get used to, Vega.**_

Before Tori could text her back, she received another text.

 _ **Jade: Now hurry up. Come here, you're taking too long.**_

 _ **Tori: Attitude much?**_

 _ **Jade: Please?**_

Tori rolled her eyes playfully at the text. She went onto the maps app on her phone to see which bus would be the best to take to head over to Jade's place. The brunette soon got on the right bus after waiting for a while.

When she got off the bus, she followed the app on directions of where to walk. The Latina then double checked the address to make sure the numbers matched on the house before walking up to the front. Tori rang the doorbell. Hopefully she got the right house or this will be very embarrassing.

Jade knew instantly who it was and ran down the stairs before her father could even get to the door. "I'll get it!" Mr. West chucked at his daughter, "I've never seen you this excited. I'll get back to my office now." He said as he went back to where he previously was.

The gothic chick opened up the door to see Tori right there, and the Latina sighed in such relief. "Oh thank goodness! It would've been so embarrassing if you didn't open the door."

"Well, you found me and my house alright. Also, like your sister.. I have a younger brother." Jade mentioned with her arms crossed when Tori stepped inside. "Oh, I didn't know you had a sibling." She closed the door, following Jade up the stairs.

"Yeah, his name is James and he's actually a little kid at the age of seven. He really cares about me."

"That's sweet."

"But I could care less about him, honestly."

"Well, that's no surprise. Considering how you are Jade, I totally believe you on that."

Jade opened the door to her room, making Tori widen her eyes. "Your room is d-dark. Like, I can see the blackness and all but damn, you must really like your horror." The brunette said as she picked up a small skull from a shelf before putting it back down.

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. But yeah, I just don't care for my brother. I like hearing him panic." Jade smirked while talking about her brother. "Sometimes I lock myself in the bathroom for hours! It's fun seeing him suffer." The dark teen closed the door to her room, and locked it so that her brother wouldn't bother them.

"Sounds like me with my sister. Seeing her suffer is like the best feeling ever. I swear, one time.. I almost drowned her in the bathtub from being her slave for a couple of days."

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow as she let out a laugh. "No way! You did that to Trina? I wish I could've seen that."

A lot of laughter later into this conversation.

"So, about those headshots.." Tori said, lifting up her camera to turn it on. "Are we gonna keep talking or do you actually want your new headshots for your auditions?" She giggled a bit.

Jade stood up from her bed then took off her jacket. Now she lifted up her top that was underneath it. Tori widened her eyes at what she just witnessed, seeing Jade now in her black bra. Jade chuckled, giving Tori a look. "You act like you've never seen a girl in her bra before."

"I-I'm sorry! But it's just you could've left that on for the headshots. Also, has me having a big crush on you left your mind? Cause seeing my big crush half naked is something that I can't act normal about!" Tori now stood up from the bed, getting her camera prepared for the shots.

"Yeah, I could've left it on but.. I wanted to look plain and casual for my headshots. Nothing to the extreme, you know?" Jade put on a more comfortable shirt on then fixed her hair afterwards before standing in an area where there was just a plain black wall right behind her.

"Alright, you ready?" Tori asked, since the camera is now ready to shoot and everything. Jade nodded, giving her hair one last of a fix. "Ready."

"Okay, now just look into the camera naturally and.." Tori turned her camera into portrait mode, and looked into the viewfinder. Once it looked good, she snapped the photo.

A couple shots more with different looks. Jade smiled with and without teeth showing, and one for the heck of it with showing such character. She laughed in this photo.

"Can I see?" Jade walked over to Tori when she brought the pictures into full view on the camera screen. "You're really good at taking photos Vega, seriously. I've had headshots for years and you're honestly the best I have gotten them from."

"Hey, what can I say? I do this with a passion, and I let every photo I take become a story." Tori clicked on the button to show Jade's laughing photo, "Oh and I'm printing this and keeping it for myself!"

Jade rolled her eyes playfully, nudging Tori's shoulder gently. "You're ridiculous!"

"Sorry." Tori turned off her camera now, placing the strap around her neck as usual. "But adorable cute."

"Aww, Jade!" Tori blushed, it was easy whenever it came to Jade. She could honestly say 'hi' and her cheeks would flush of red.

"Oh and don't tell anyone I said cute!" Jade said in her scary tone, but it made Tori laugh while holding her hands out in front of Jade. "Please don't kill me! I'm innocent!"

"Shut up." Jade sat back down on the bed. "So, I'm curious."

"What is it?" Tori sat down across from Jade so that she could face her.

"Tell me about your love life. What was so difficult about it?" Jade asked curiously with her head to the side a bit, and of course her pierced eyebrow slightly raised.

Hopefully it isn't that depressing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love?**

"My love life?" Tori repeated what Jade just said, to be sure it's what she heard. The gothic chick nodded to confirm it. "Yes, what made it so difficult? You know, your past relationships?"

Jade leaned back against the headboard of her bed as she looked at the Latina right in front of her. "You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable about it."

Tori shook her head before responding. "I can tell you." She looked down to take a deep breath, then brought her attention back onto Jade. "Well, they just all ended up the same really."

"In what way?"

"They used me being so well known to bring so much attention to them, you know? I'm the reason I got them the following, and I'm also the reason that people adored them." Tori crossed her arms as she bit onto her lower lip.

"And when I told them that it shouldn't matter whether or not I made them somewhat well known.. they immediately blew me off and left me. Cause I wouldn't give them want they want, attention and being famous on social media."

"That's not even it! Heck, no matter what girl I come across.. they'll always end up hurting me in some way. Abuse, verbally, being used for unnecessary reasons, and just so much things that make it all so unfair for me."

The brunette brought her attention onto the sheets of her bed. "Hey.." Jade placed a hand over Tori's shoulder, using her free hand to lift up her chin to face her. "At least you have me." She smiled.

"W-We're not even dating." Tori rolled her eyes playfully.

"And? I'm saying that if we did start dating.. know that I'll never ever dare to treat you like that." Jade had the look in her eyes as if she was kinda upset, not about Tori though. "Especially from what I went through with my last relationship, I don't see myself ever hurting anyone emotionally or physically."

"When it comes to love of course."

Tori now started to get curious. "Do you wanna talk about it maybe? Since I did tell you about my relationship problems, why was this one so bad?"

Jade hated to be reminded of him. "His name is Beck, he honestly was my first and only boyfriend."

"Everything about it is just so toxic! We were on and off all the time, and we constantly fought." The gothic raven haired teen then got up from the bed to get her makeup wipes. She sat back down as she pulled one out.

"Promise me you won't freak out about this." Jade said in a very quiet tone, her eyes closed for a couple of seconds.

"Freak out? Why would I freak out?" Now this made Tori more worried than she was before.

Jade sighed before holding her arm out while using the other to rub the rub her skin with the wipe up and down slowly with pressure. Slowly but surely, bruises were found all over her arm. Scars even.

Tori widened her eyes at what she saw, how could someone just do this to her? "O-Oh god.. Jade.." She placed her hand over Jade's arm and gently started to caress each bruise and scar. "Why?"

"It was his only way to get out his anger. Also, he didn't really care about me. He just really wanted me for my looks and kisses. He only cared about himself." Looking at her arm brought it all back, the bruises barely even faded. "I couldn't handle him anymore! I had to end it with him. Besides, lots of girls flirt with him anyway."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, Jade. You don't deserve that from anyone. You're an amazing girl, I can't even imagine hurting someone like you." Tori now moved her hand right on top of Jade's to lock their fingers together as she looked into those gorgeous glittering eyes.

"Taking a picture of you without even knowing is one thing.. but seeing how you are in person, a dark yet loving personality is another. Honestly, now that I know you and how you are.. I pretty much see your looks as a bonus."

"What're you saying?" Jade stared back into Tori's eyes sharply, trying to understand those words that the Latina said.

"I'm saying that I rather have you for you. Unlike your bullshit ex who only cared about you for your looks." Tori lifted up Jade's hand that she held and kissed the back of it gently with her soft lips.

A warm smile appeared onto the brunette's face. "If you still wanna wait.. I'm willing to wait for as long as we need. It may have been a few days, but I honestly feel a connection between us somehow."

"We can't stop talking to one another, we make each other smile and laugh all the time, and we both went through so much. You being scary while I'm such a good girl shouldn't even matter."

Tori bit onto her lip once again before continuing with what she was saying. "As they say.. opposites attract. We are the perfect example of that."

Jade thought about it all with what Tori just said, it's been a while since her breakup with Beck. If she got with Tori then this would be her second relationship. The first time may not be good but maybe the second will be the destination to actually finding someone who cares?

This would also be her first time being with a girl. Jade wasn't complaining about it though, she's bi and yet look at Tori at the same time. Just seeing Tori alone kinda made Jade raise more into being attracted to females.

It was then when Jade started to speak. "Alright, we can start something."

"R-Really? Wait, you're serious?" Tori had to be sure if she heard Jade correctly, did she really just say that?

"Don't let my words twist you, Vega. Like I said before, prove to me that you're worthy. That you're different than Beck, and truly show me that I'm actually loved and cared for."

Tori grinned, moving the left side of her mouth up to her cheeks. "Jade, I want you to also prove that you're not like the other girls. To show me that I am more than just a well known photographer who can get people to be more known cause of me." The younger Vega was gonna say more, but Jade stopped her by kissing Tori's cheek.

"Shh, will you be my girlfriend, Vega?" Jade whispered into Tori's ear, which made Tori giggle cause it tickled a little.

"More than anything in this world." Tori responded with a quiet voice, just as soft as Jade was when she whispered.

One happy moment to another. Jade and Tori couldn't help but to share a longer kiss than their kiss back at the car when Jade dropped Tori off at the Vega household.

A picture turned into something like this to happen? Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Picture Surprise**

It's been a week since the two started dating. Sharing kisses, spending time together, and other stuff.

It was a school day for the both of them, but Tori decided to surprise Jade. She had printed the photos of Jade's headshots before placing them into a folder.

Tori took the right bus to Hollywood Arts, at this time it would be lunch over there. The Latina had been told by Jade before that she usually sits with her gang at a specific table. So, she tried to keep that in mind.

The last stop came, she pulled the wire to request the bus to stop. Soon, Tori got off of the bus, and took a five minute walk into the school's parking lot.

From a distance she noticed the raven haired girl she was looking for, making the Latina smirk just a bit. Tori walked up to the tables, being a couple away from Jade's gang. It was then when they all looked up except for Jade.

Tori brought a finger over her own lips to silence the gang. "What're you all looking at?" Jade raised her pierced eyebrow while Tori then brought her hands right over Jade's eyes.

Jade could only see darkness, but her face didn't look pretty anymore. "Take your fucking hands off of my damn face!"

"Or what?" Tori said in a quiet tone, her voice wasn't recognizable yet. "Or I'm gonna fucking jab this fork into your eyes until they fall out of your eye sockets!" She said as she held a fork up, this teen wasn't playing.

Tori smirked, she had to admit that Jade's bad side is actually pretty hot. This is when she brought her lips near the gothic girl's ear and spoke. "Mm, but I thought you loved my eyes? I don't think digging them out with a fork will make anything better for you. Hm?"

That's when Jade slowly put the fork down to let that voice sink in. "Wait.." She smiled and moved those hands away to see her lover right there from behind. "Oh my god, hey!"

Jade got up and pulled Tori into the biggest warm yet loving embrace. "What're you doing here?! You're supposed to be at Eastwood."

Tori kept Jade in her arms but then brought them away for a second to pull out the folder from her bag. "Well, I decided to surprise you. So.. I kinda ditched school and went to go print your headshots." The brunette opened up the folder that contained all the shots she took of Jade. "Gosh, talk about beautiful."

Jade was gonna respond but Beck cleared his throat. Tori brought her attention onto Beckett, bringing her head to the side. "And let me guess.. you're the asshole?"

"What makes any of you think I'm such an asshole? In fact, what makes you think I'm an asshole, you haven't even met me!" Beck yelled at Tori straight up. She wasn't having any of it though.

Tori laughed very sarcastically, crossing her arms. "You're very funny.. Beck is it? You know, I don't care how angry you were that you didn't get what you wanted from Jade.. but hurting her physically is just so w-" Jade grabbed Tori's arm, "Don't babe, he's not worth it."

Tori rolled her eyes, just looking at the sight of Beck already made her so sick. She gave him a nasty look. Jade didn't want this to get into a huge argument or a fight even. "C'mon, I'll take you to meet Sikowitz."

Jade grabbed her bag and headed back inside the school. "The acting teacher you told me about? The one who drinks out of a coconut and wears clothing as if he's homeless?"

The gothic teen stepped inside to see Sikowitz already sipping from his coconut. "Why hello there Jade!" He noticed Tori right away. "And stranger, who might you be?"

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega! You obviously don't know me, but I'm pretty known on social media for taking pictures and stuff!" Tori said with a smile on her face. "And I'm also dating Jade.. you learn something new."

Sikowitz clapped his hands a couple of times before sitting down on the little stage he had in the classroom, right by the whiteboard. "Pictures? Interesting! Do you have anything else that you can do?"

Tori brought her head to the ceiling to think, she had no clue. "Well n-"

"Quick, be an old lady trying to carry heavy groceries!" Sikowitz quickly said with such enthusiasm while pointing at the photographer.

"Uhh, what?" Tori looked so confused.

Jade rolled her eyes, of course Sikowitz would do that. Even to a person who doesn't even attend this school. "He said to act like an old lady trying to carry heavy groceries."

"But Jade, I can't do that!"

"He honestly won't stop bothering you until you actually do it. So, I suggest you to do it.. even if you're bad at it."

Tori whined, placing her bag down on the floor somewhere. "Alright, fine!"

The brunette cleared her throat before pretending she couldn't stand well, and put on an old lady voice. "I can't hold my bags, they're too heavy for m-me! C-Can anyone help me? I'm just an old lady!" She never felt so embarrassed in her whole entire life.

"Alright uh.. sing!"

"What?"

"Sing for me, Tori! Impress me!"

"But.. I can't sing! I'm horrible at it!"

Sikowitz crossed his arms, smirking at the Latina. "You heard Jade, I won't stop bothering you until you do as I say."

"Ugh!" Tori closed her eyes to picture herself all alone. It was then when she started to sing a song that she wrote.

A verse in and already Sikowitz and Jade got intrigued. When Tori opened her eyes from finishing the song, Jade and Sikowitz both had their jaws wide open.

"What? Was I that horrible? Agh, I knew it!"

Jade shook her head as she brought Tori into her arms, "No, baby.. you're talented!"

"What do you mean?" Tori raised her eyebrow in such confusion. "You can sing! Like, really sing!"

"You Tori need to audition for Hollywood Arts, and I mean it!" Sikowitz wasn't even kidding. He knew talented kids when he sees one. "Honestly I'd let you through but from what happened last time.. never again!"

"But I go to Eastwood, I'm nothing special but a photographer!" Tori tried to talk herself out of this situation, how could she not even hear the talent in her? "He's right Vega, you have to audition! Think about it.. you don't have to keep ditching school just to see me. You'll always be by my side every single day." Jade placed a small gentle kiss over Tori's lips. "Please? For me?"

Tori thought about it now, it did sound amazing to always be with Jade. No ditching, taking the bus, and all that good stuff. But she just didn't understand how she could be talented. She thought she just was good at taking pictures.

"You're not saying this just to not make me feel so bad, right?"

"Babe, if me and Sikowitz both see the talent in you.. what makes you think that we're lying?"

Tori sighed, "When's the auditions?" She asked. "Tomorrow. Right after school, just prepare a song and sing it right in front of the principal, Helen. She'll decide whether or not you have what it takes to be into this school."

"Fine." Jade then brought a strand of Tori's hair around her earlobe, looking into those eyes. "I'll be right there. You're talented, you have exactly what it takes to be in this school."

"I still can't see how I'm talented."

Oh, but she is talented. If only she could just hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Auditions**

Today is the day of the auditions at Hollywood Arts. Tori just really couldn't believe Jade and Sikowitz from what they said the other day. However, last night she had been preparing a song to audition with.

She practiced over and over with her sister of course repeatedly telling her to shut up. Trina does believe that she is the best singer in the world so it's really no surprise.

Tori decided not to go to school today, so that she could practice until the time for her auditions. Hours had passed and soon she was standing right in front of Jade while leaning against the lockers.

"You can do this Vega, I believe in you." Jade said, having her hands right over Tori's shoulders. "B-But what if I mess up, Jade? What if I miss a note and I-"

"Stop it.. don't think negative okay? I'll be there watching you. If looking at Helen is too hard, pay attention to me. Besides, Helen is way more tough than our last principal in all honesty." Jade then heard Tori's name be called, telling her that she's up next.

"C'mon, like I said.. breathe." Jade got inside to lead Tori the way then sat down the row behind Helen, and the younger Vega now stood a couple inches away from them.

"Hey there honey! You're.. Tori right?" Helen asked as she looked on her clipboard to double check. "Yes, I'm Tori."

"And what talent will you be showing us today?"

"Well.. I'm gonna sing."

"Alright well I can tell that you're nervous, don't be! Just give it your best shot!" Helen got her pen ready to take some notes.

Tori cued the pianist to start before closing her eyes to picture herself into her own little world. It was then when she started to sing. Helen got really focused as she heard the teen start to sing.

When the song finished, she opened up her eyes to see Helen smile so big. "Now that's what I'm talking about Tori! You got anything else you could do that you can maybe show me?"

Tori shrugged, "Well.. I take pictures. As you can see the camera around my neck. I'm pretty known for it on social media. I have a following on there and such. I don't know if you'd consider it a talent though." The brunette said with a soft sigh.

"Excuse me? Pictures are art sweetie, and this school is all about the arts!" Helen now was interested even more with this girl. "You got any of those pictures? I would love to see!"

"Y-Yeah.. it's right on my phone." Tori pulled out her phone, and then brought up her gallery app filled with all of the pictures she took. She then handed it to Helen.

Helen widened her eyes and placed a hand over her chest. "My lord, Tori.. these are beautiful! They really do speak to you, ah I love this so much! No wonder you're so well known for it!"

Tori gave a nervous smile, she loved hearing this from Helen. It meant a lot to her really. "Thank you so much! I mean, I've been taking pictures ever since I could press buttons. I really enjoy it and I make stories with them."

Jade just watched Tori and Helen totally hitting it off, she had a very good feeling about this. She smiled the whole time. If you can make Jade smile, that's something you should be proud of. It's hard to make this gothic chick to at least grin.

After a long conversation between Helen and the Latina, the principal chuckled one last time. "Well, Tori.. I would love for you to stay and chat some more but I have more people to bring in for auditions." She went over her notes for what she thought about Tori before looking up at the young Vega.

"Alright, you can go now. I'll text you the results by tonight at nine sharp. Thank you so much for auditioning Tori, it was indeed a pleasure!" Helen smiled, checking off the 'yes' box onto Tori's application and resume. Tori said her thank you and soon she exited the audition area, now back by the lockers.

Jade quickly got off of her chair to catch up with Tori, pulling the brunette into a tight yet loving embrace. "I'm so proud of you baby! You're gonna get in for sure, no question!"

"You really think so?"

"Uh, excuse me? Didn't you see the connection you and Helen had since the very second you stepped in?"

"Well yeah but.."

"No buts Vega, you're gonna get in. Don't think negative about it. I know Helen, she really liked you! Now I know only a handful can get in but keep the positivity in mind, okay?" Jade placed a hand over Tori's cheek to caress it slowly with care while gazing into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Not to mention that you also are a photographer. Helen is right, taking pictures is art in itself. It's more than just pressing a button babe, you even told me that!" Jade never did stop smiling. "If Helen didn't like your singing for some reason, for sure she'll let you in for your photo taking talents!"

"I still don't see how taking pictures is considered a ta-"

"Give me your phone."

"But!" Jade quickly interrupted her now, holding her hand out. "I said no buts, just give me your phone, please?" Tori rolled her eyes playfully before giving Jade her phone. Jade brought up Tori's instagram app to show the brunette's profile, now holding it right in front of her face.

"Look.. you take such beautiful yet inspiring photos that captures into people's mind, souls, and hearts! You have a big following. Not a lot of photographers get this much attention." Jade started to scroll through all the beautiful pictures that Tori took herself.

"You travel, and you even get people commenting about how they wish they could take pictures as good as you do! Babe, you may not see it but not only Helen do.. but people all around the world do! They see your talent, and coming from your girlfriend?" Jade locked Tori's phone and not long after brought Tori close into her arms while looking into those eyes once again.

"You're very talented. Singing, and taking photos. When it comes to making it into this school, you'll get it no doubt. Understand me?"

Tori started to blush, letting all of those words sink in. Her heart melted. "Jade.. I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'll drive you back home and I can stay over if you want." Jade held Tori's hand as she walked out of the school with her, heading over to her car. "That way we can both share the amazing moment when you get into Hollywood Arts!"

"You really think I'm gonna make it in?"

"Positive!" Jade squeezed Tori's hand gently, and unlocked her car from a distance.

Once the two teens got in the car, Jade drove off instantly. Now all Tori's got to do is wait for the results. Helen liked her since they had such an amazing bond and everything.

Tori closed her eyes to relax, taking deep breaths every now and then during the car ride. You got this Tori.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Results**

It was 8:55 at night here in the Los Angeles, California area at the Vega household. Jade and Tori were both inside the brunette's room, with the door locked of course. They didn't want anybody to bother them, especially Trina.

Jade and Tori both were leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Tori on her phone while Jade kept her attention upon the brunette. "Five more minutes, Jade. I can't wait any longer! I want to know if I got in or not!"

Jade looked at the time on her phone, shaking her head playfully. "Four now. Like I said, you will get in without a doubt. Don't stress too much! Helen isn't that stressful when it comes to auditioning, she knows talent when she sees it."

Four minutes had passed and soon Tori got a notification sound that she had a new text. "Okay, breathe Tori, breathe.." She read the text.

 _ **Helen: This is Helen! Tori Vega, I'm proud to let you know that you are now a Hollywood Arts student! Usually I don't text the results, but there's a reason why I said I'll text you instead of emailing. When I email, usually it's a copy and paste message. But let me tell you honey, you are something special. You can sing, and you can tell stories through pictures. I wouldn't be surprised if you could act as well. Anyways honey, congratulations! I'll send out your schedule and everything else so you can print it yourself. Have a good rest of your night!**_

"Have a good rest of your night.." Tori was lost for words, what is there to even say? She gasped loudly, jumping into Jade's arms. "Oh my god, I made it!" The raven haired gothic teen smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tori tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Tori!" Wait, what?

Tori giggled but then stopped halfway through. She pulled away from the embrace slowly. "W-What? Did I say or do something wrong?" Jade asked with such confusion in her face, raising her eyebrow just a bit.

"Y-You said Tori, you usually call me Vega!"

"And?"

"You told me that I would have to work in order for you to call me by my first name, and you did!" Tori smiled so big, first she got accepted into the school, and now Jade said that?

Jade chuckled, crossing her arms. Not in a mean way or anything. "Congratulations Tori, you got me to say it. I guess this relationship really brought it out of me."

"You said it again!"

"Okay chill, it's not a big deal." Jade obviously started to play around with the Latina, she loved doing this to her.

"Oh shut up.. it is a big deal!" Tori jumped on top of Jade again, laying her down. She crashed her lips onto hers and secured their lips, kissing Jade with so much love and passion. They both giggled, smiled, and even pulled away from having no breath to catch.

"If that's the case then.. Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori.." Jade said over and over again until Tori went back in to kiss her once more. It deepened in an instant. "We can finally be with each other, even while at school." Tori rested her head upon Jade's shoulder and closed her eyes to relax. "I love you." She managed to say, however, Tori fell asleep. This day was exhausting from rehearsing too much.

Jade felt her heart melt from those words, did she really just say those three words? When she was about to say it back to the brunette, she realized that Tori was sleeping. So, instead she whispered at the sleeping teen. "I love you too."

Jade closed her eyes and wrapped those arms around Tori, keeping the girl close as she fell asleep while holding the now Hollywood Arts student.

The next day came along. A school day, Tori's first day! She had printed her schedule and everything early in the morning. Jade however stayed asleep, she is a deep sleeper after all.

Once Tori got changed and was set to go, she walked up to the sleeping gothic chick. "God, you always sleep so well. I don't know how she does it." However, she decided to wake her up. Not the usual way. She had an idea.

Tori leaned forward and soon pressed her lips softly against hers, whimpering a bit into the kiss. "Mmh.." It was then when Jade started to twitch her eyes, feeling so much warmth and softness. "T-Tori, mmh.." She instantly kissed her back.

Jade slowly opened up her eyes before pulling away from the nice kiss she received from the Latina. "Well, good morning to you."

"Now that's a way to wake up to every morning." Jade got herself up, now getting ready. She brought a change of clothes of course. The raven haired teen loved her girlfriend and all but she would never dare to wear any of her clothes. Too out of her style.

Once she was ready, she put on her bag strap around her shoulder. "Alright, you ready for your first day?"

"Ready as ever! Gosh, I'm kinda nervous though. What if people don't like me?" Tori asked while putting her camera strap around her neck to keep it to stay in place. "People are gonna love you, Tori. Trust me."

"I swear, I will never get tired of you saying my first name now." Tori followed Jade down the stairs to find Trina swinging her car keys around her finger. "Uh, excuse me Tori but what is this scary bitch doing here?"

"Trina she is not.. well, she kinda is. I love it though." Tori smirked, grabbing Jade's hand and locked their fingers together. Trina noticed it and widened her eyes at what she saw. "U-Uhm, I'm sorry.. I must be blind, you are not holding hands with her? Why are you holding hands with Jade, Tori?! What the fuck!"

"We're dating Trina, and also guess what?"

"No way.. you with Jade?" Trina started to laugh, it was so hard to believe. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you're too good and here's Jade who is into horror and all that stuff, what even do you see in her?"

"It's called opposites attract. You should totally look it up sometime. Also, you didn't answer when I said guess what."

"Oh there's more?! What else could there be? You having her scary items as one of your romantic presents?" This girl really didn't stop laughing her head off, she could feel her stomach starting to sting.

"I'm going to Hollywood Arts! I got accepted last night!"

"Y-You're kidding? You're kidding right?!" Trina laughed even harder this time. "What's so funny about me going to your school, Trina?"

"You're not even talented! You can't even sing, and.." Jade raised her pierced eyebrow as she walked up to the older Vega, grabbing the collar of her shirt, and looked into those eyes with her scary glare. One that even dudes can piss their own pants from.

"Mmh, you'd regret ever saying that to her. I suggest you support her Trina, or things won't be so pretty for you."

"W-What're you gonna do.." Trina asked, her body already shaking like hell. "Do you want to live with or without your arms?! Cause I'll totally chop them off!"

"U-Uh, have a good first day at school! Tori, I wish you the best of luck!" Trina quickly grabbed her bag that was on the couch, and ran out the door. She instantly drove off.

Tori smirked, biting onto her lower lip gently from watching that. "I can't help it, is it bad that I find your bad side so hot?"

"Not at all." Jade and Tori both went inside of the car now, and next is Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts.

Tori is so excited but also nervous as heck. Hopefully things will go well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating daily like I said I would. For now, I'll just post whenever I'm free really. Also, I'll be posting a new story as well.**

 **Chapter 8: A What?**

Tori and Jade both arrived at the school, now standing right in front of the entrance door. "Are you ready?" Jade asked, making sure that she was okay since it is her first day. Tori nodded.

The brunette couldn't open the door, she kept on making the door shake. Jade looked at her funny before opening the door for her as if it was the simplest thing on earth to do. "Ah, I knew that."

"Sure you did." Jade got inside with Tori. The raven haired teen found an empty plain looking locker and smirked. "I'm gonna take a wild guess that this is your locker."

Tori looked at the paper which stated her locker number. She then brought her attention up close to the number on the locker and nodded. "Yep, this is my locker alright. But everyone's looks so cool and mine is just this?"

Jade chuckled, making her photographer follow her to her own locker. "You see, our lockers are what we are as a person. We design them to tell them our personality." She caressed her locker. "For example, I covered mine in scissors."

"Ah! I see, cause you're dark and have your own scissor collection. You also love The Scissoring so I'm not surprised! This is so cool!" Tori turned on her camera before snapping a couple around the school from where she was standing.

"Have any idea on how you're gonna decorate your locker?"

"Mmh, not really. I'll think about that when I get home." Tori brought out her schedule. "As of now however.. you gotta help me find my classes babe."

"What do you have?" Jade asked while holding her lover from behind with a smile on her face. Tori really did bring the good out of her. "Hmm.. first period is with the teacher you made me meet, Sikowitz!"

"Same period too! Looks like I'm gonna have to kick someone off of the chair next to mine."

"Why is that?"

"So you can sit next to me, duh!"

Tori rolled her eyes. She looked back at her schedule. "Period two, photography."

"You guys have photography here?"

Jade looked at Tori's schedule all in full. "Well, we didn't have it before. I guess it's new now. But hey! It totally fits your style."

Before Tori could respond, Helen managed to pass by and went on with her enthusiasm as usual. "Ah, Tori! Just the girl who I wanted to see!"

"O-Oh hey.." Tori got out of Jade's arms. "I was just looking at my schedule. It's so awesome how you brought photography into this school!"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome for you to do Helen." Jade said. "Yes, ever since I saw Tori and her pictures.. I just knew that it had to be done!" Helen tapped a pen onto her clipboard a few times and continued what she had to say. "Anyways! The teacher I hired for the class actually got very sick and I have no other options. So, I came to ask you Tori if you'd be interested in teaching the class."

Tori raised her eyebrow while leaning against one of the lockers, having no clue whatsoever. Did she hear that correctly? "I-I'm sorry Helen, did you just say teaching the class? As in me teaching the students about photography?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter honey. That's exactly what I meant!"

"Well.. I'm not sure I mean, I haven't taught a class before." Tori then realized something. "But wait! Don't I go to this school as a student now? If I teach the class Helen, that means I can't go to my other classes."

Helen shook her head and chuckled. "Oh no worries! Photography is a new class and I only put it for one period only just to test it out. So you will be just teaching one class!"

Tori found it quite weird how Helen only made the class with one period even if she was only testing it. "And what will happen if the classes go well to the point to where you add more periods?"

"Don't worry, I'll find a replacement permanent teacher until then. So, what do you say Tori? You willing to teach a class about your skills?" Helen asked, glancing on her clipboard from time to time as she waited for Tori to respond.

Tori looked at Jade for help. "I-I.. should I Jade?" Jade fixed the strap from her bag that was on her shoulder to make herself more comfortable before responding. "You should go for it Tori, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Lots of things can happen!"

"It's photography, you're very good at it! I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake to teach. Especially since the students here are around our ages. You know how much we don't like having old teachers." Jade chuckled, the brunette sighed gently. "Alright then, I'll do it."

"Ahh! Great! Just make sure you head to the classroom at least five minutes before the period starts so you can set everything up!" Helen started to walk past the two. "Well, the best of luck to teaching the class Tori, I know you'll do amazing!" She headed into her office.

"Wow, first you're a new student and then you get to teach here too? Babe, you're getting so many opportunities here!" Jade obviously is so happy for her lover.

Tori looked around again as she saw the students, all different with such personalities. "I'll do my best to teach the class. Before I get lost though, could you show me where the photography class is?" She showed her the classroom number. "Ah, that should be upstairs! The very first door to the left."

The bell rung for first period. "That's the bell."

"If I'm not mistaken.. Sikowitz's class is right over.." Tori walked right by the acting teacher's classroom door, pointing right at it. "Here!"

"You have good memory. Anyways, who is the person that I gotta kick?" Jade and Tori both got inside the class. The raven haired gothic teen waited for more people to arrive.

She smirked when she saw Cat sitting down in the chair that's next to her usual place to sit. Not saying a word, she kicked the redhead's chair, causing Cat to fall onto the floor with a loud pitchy yell. The bubbly teen turned her head to look at Jade with so much confusion. "Agh, Jade.. what was that for?!"

"Move, you're sitting in my girl's chair." Jade sat down and crossed her arms. "You know, we don't have assigned seats." Cat moved to a different seat and sighed gently. "Now we do."

Tori went next to Jade and sat down, leaning into Jade's ear. "I didn't think you'd actually do it!" She whispered. Sikowitz however had noticed Tori and sparked up in an instant. "Ah, Tori! You made it into the school after all!"

"Yeah, I did."

Some people recognized who she was from social media, and felt so happy that she's now apart of this school.

"Well, you're gonna enjoy it here! Anyways, let's start things off with alphabet improv!"

Tori couldn't think straight for some reason. Is she ready to actually teach a class, even if it's teaching students about something she's really good at?

Meanwhile, she watched Cat, Jade, and Robbie do the alphabet improv. She smiled and laughed at times. They weren't kidding when they said this school is filled with the talent.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I honestly feel so bad for leaving this behind for so long. I had a lot going on. I hope you can understand.**

 **Chapter 9: Teacher**

Tori excused herself from class to head over to the new photography classroom. She looked around and sighed. She didn't even know what lesson she would teach today.

The Latina grabbed the box that she saw, it was filled with cameras. She then placed it on the table right in front of the classroom by the whiteboard. Just like how teachers normally start their day, she wrote her name on the board with the dry erase marker.

"Miss.. Vega." Tori closed the pen and threw it onto the holder. "Gosh, even hearing it out loud with my own voice is weird." It was then when the bell rang. Tori sighed gently, looking out the door for a second. "Well, here it goes."

Hoping that there won't be any problems.

Students started to fill up the room one by one. When the bell rang for a second time for the class to start, that's when she greeted herself. Clearing her throat. "H-Hi, my name is Miss Vega! But, I'd like it if you called me Tori."

One of the students raised their hand, which made Tori call on her. "Yes?"

"Aren't you the girl off Instagram? I swear my friend follows you and talks about your pictures all day! Oh, and you're dating Jade! Right?!" The girl asked with such curiosity.

The class gasped loudly. "Well, yes I am.. you see, I like sharing my stories all around the world! All my photos aren't just pictures. They're a piece of art I'd say. There's always things around this world that bring so much inspiration to one's mind."

"Oh.. and yes, I'm dating Jade."

Before the class could gasp once more, Tori held her hands out and chuckled. "I know, I know that you guys are shocked! Cause Jade is technically scary in this school, right? You know, I'm surprised not many of you recognize me. A girl from this school mentioned Jade when I was actually looking for her."

"What do you mean that you were looking for her?" One student asked, then the others nodded cause they wanted to know.

"Well, I was on a trip to Maui and Jade happened to be there at the same time as me. I saw a beautiful view by the pool. I decided to take a picture and Jade was in the background of it and I didn't even know!"

Tori continued to explain. "I went through my photos and I saw Jade. Seeing how beautiful she was.. I zoomed in to see more of such a beauty. I went on my socials and asked if anyone knew of her. Thanks to a girl from here."

Aa she said that, she noticed a girl blushing like hell. Looking as if she wanted to scream and freak out. "You okay there?" Tori asked, she hasn't even started the lesson yet. Then again, they're just getting to know one another as a class.

"I-I'm the one who brought you two together.." Hailey said with a small smile. Tori walked up to Hailey with a camera that was inside of the box. "And now I want you to do me a favor, hm? Take pictures of what you see and create stories with them." Hailey nodded.

'So far, so good.' Tori thought, and found it very sweet how that girl ended up in her class. "Anyways! I think it's time for the lesson, huh? Bare with me please.. I was kinda forced to teach today."

Tori passed out a camera to each student with one hand while holding onto the box with the other. Once the box was empty, she started to explain what she wanted the students to do.

"So.. basically what I just told Hailey to do." Of course she remembered her name. The girl brought her and Jade together after all. "I want you to turn on the camera and play around with it a bit. Get a feel of it. How it works, and what feels comfortable for you."

They all turned on the camera and did as told.

"Uh, and then my assignment today? I guess, just take some photos of things that really speak to you! Don't just snap, really feel the story behind it!" Tori explained. "Like say.." She looked around, then pointed at a bunch of posters in the back. "This! Don't just stand there and take it.. really feel it."

Tori squatted and turned the camera at an angle. Then looked into the viewfinder before snapping the picture. "What's so special about that?"

"Well, each angle tells a different story." Tori knew it sounded really silly but it's honestly the truth. "Try it yourself.. and you'll see exactly what I-"

Jade stepped inside the class, interrupting Tori. "Jade? What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in class!"

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, but I decided to come on in and check to see how you're doing. So, how's it going?"

"Good so far! I just hope that it won't be hard in my next lessons."

The class ended up going smoothly for the remainder of the period. Now, Tori can be back to being a student.

Sitting down for lunch, Jade invited her to sit with the gang. Lots of sights already for Tori. Robbie putting his rash cream on. Andre dipping his fries into his soda cause he was bored. Beck looking at himself in the mirror, and Cat a giggling mess.

Tori sat down and placed her food onto the table, opening the lid. "I think it's gonna take me a while to get used to you folks. You all are so different." The Latina said, taking a bite of the food.

"Trust me, the longest for me was Robbie." Jade raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hey, what did I do?!" Robbie said, still rubbing the cream. Making sure it was in there good. "You breathe." Jade may be soft to Tori, but her evil side still shines through. "Rude!"

Tori took a sip of her drink before speaking. "I still can't believe that Helen made me teach a class on my very first day here!" Cat grabbed her phone, but stared at Tori as she was texting without looking at the screen.

"I'm sure it won't be a forever thing, right?" Tori widened her eyes. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Cat giggled, still typing the message. "How are you texting without looking? Isn't that hard?" Tori asked curiously, it was her first time seeing someone do that.

"We once had to give her a toy phone. Cause she really can't be without it." Andre went in on the conversation now. "Ah, I see. Yep, this is something to get used to. But I already have my favorite."

"Who? It's me right!" Andre said with so much excitement. "It's got to be me!"

"Uh no, it's Jade. Trust me, you all are wonderful. I'm so glad that I can call all of you my friends now. But, Jade is pretty much my best friend. Her ranking is pretty high." Tori said, taking another bite of her food.

"Ah, pretty lady! You're lucky that you are well known, okay? Cause I'm offended!" Rex spoke with such attitude. Tori held up her camera that was around her neck. "Don't make me torture you up and snap a picture of you so it'll last forever."

"I take that back, Jade is great! Heh!" Rex looked over to Robbie now with concern. Jade however smirked. "You're turning into me. What have I done to you?" She asked, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Loving me." Tori giggled, turning her head so she could kiss those lips in full. The gang cringed.

"Oh, c'mon y'all! Get a room, huh?" Andre grabbed another fry and dipped it into his soda.

"Is that even good?" Beck asked. "Honestly? No." Andre said, placing the exact fry into his mouth. Pretty interesting of a day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Photoshop**

Ever since Tori got accepted into Hollywood Arts, things were wonderful. The class she taught, her classes she has while being a student, and the people there adored her.

However, not everything is gonna be an amazing sight. Some of the people are actually quite cruel. Surprisingly to say, even more cruel than Jade.

How so? Well, this one student had been following the two around school. Snapping pictures just like Tori. Usually just of Tori and Jade kissing or their loving moments really.

This is definitely creepy, yes. What's even worse is that this particular student started to photoshop the photos. It showed Tori kissing another girl. Tori hugging the same girl, and even holding hands with this girl.

Another student who pretended to be the girl was in on it too. She helped the person create photos in the same spots so that the photoshopping would be a bit easier.

It was now lunchtime during a school day. The gang sat down at their usual table. Tori at this moment? She was feeding Jade some fruits that she brought from home. "Ah, open.." Jade put her top lip underneath her bottom to keep it shut.

"Please?" Jade then opened her mouth to eat the strawberry. As she started to chew though, her phone dinged. "Who is that?" Tori asked. Jade turned on her phone to see that it was a message from an unknown number. "I don't know, the name or number doesn't show. Let me check."

It was a message filled with those photoshopped photos.

What Jade saw, made her jaw wide open. To the point to where she choked on the strawberry a bit. "Baby? What's wrong?! Hey, calm down." Tori said, patting her lover's back.

Jade finally got back to normal and shook her head, moving away from Tori. "I should've known.. I should've known that you'd emotionally hurt me! You think this would hurt less than physically abusing me?!" She started to tear up, and it's rare to see Jade cry.

Tori got so confused, and worried of course. "What are you talking about, babe?" Just a minute ago, they were being all cute as a loving couple. "What am I talking about?" She chuckled out of being so upset. "Oh don't play stupid, Vega!"

Vega? She hasn't heard that since before she got accepted into Hollywood Arts. "Vega? Okay, what did I do? Seriously, what?!" Jade let out a few more tears before bringing her phone right in front of the teen. "Must be fun having another chick on the side, huh? What, y-you feed her strawberries too?!" Her voice grew, but it broke due to how hurt she was.

Tori looked at the photos in so much confusion and shock, who would do this? "Jade, I don't even know who this girl is! I don't have anybody else, I promise! These photos are fake!"

Jade wiped away her tears, but that didn't do any justice. Her makeup was also a big giant mess. Everything was a mess. "I-I don't even know if I can trust you anymore!"

"But Ja-" Jade interrupted her immediately. "Don't but Jade me.. we're done!" Tori felt her heart sink in an instant. "Did I hear you correctly? Please, listen to me.. those photos are fake!"

"I said we're done okay?! Don't even think about speaking to me, or be anywhere near me again! I don't want to look at you! I don't want you in my life anymore, you two timing asshole!" Before Tori could say anything, Jade ran off in tears. She went inside her car and drove off.

Tori sat back down, her world just fell apart. "Did you really cheat on her?" Robbie asked, just to be sure. The Latina shook her head slowly. "N-No.." Her voice broke. "Why would I cheat on someone who I truly loved? And I lost her for not doing anything to her!"

"Someone made those photos of me with another girl. I promise, that I wouldn't do something so low.." Tori looked down. "And cause of that, the love of my life doesn't want me in her life anymore. That's just great."

Tori grabbed her bag and stood up. "Tori.." Cat looked very worried for the brunette. "Leave me alone." She walked away. Getting a bus ride back home. Once she arrived, she fell on top of her bed inside of her room.

It was then when she finally bursted, crying her heart out. Looking on her nightstand, it was a framed picture of Jade. It was her headshot that she printed. The one that she said she'll keep? With Jade laughing in the photo?

That only made Tori cry even harder. She lost her, and she didn't even do anything bad to cause this to happen. Whoever did this definitely has no heart. Breaking relationships like that.

The person actually saw the whole fight happen, she smirked at everything. This is exactly what she wanted. But why would she do this? Does she do this for a passion, or did she have an actual reason as to why she'd do this?

With Jade back home, she ripped all of Tori's pictures that she had. Even pictures of them together. She was that mad and upset. When she fell on top of her bed, she sobbed with her tears. Her eyes, all red and puffy.

"She loved me.. yeah right.. I-I'm not good enough for her, she has another girl anyway. So, why is she so upset for?!" Jade talked to herself. She threw a pillow onto the wall quite hard. It made a loud sound before it fell onto the floor.

Tori didn't know what else to do. She felt so lost. After crying for so long, she took out her phone. When she checked her Instagram, she saw that Jade had blocked her. Not on just that, but everything. Even TheSlap. Seeing her relationship status from 'Taken' to 'Not in a Relationship.'

Tori went back onto her Instagram to post something. It wasn't a picture she took or anything, but a black screen. Her caption stated the following.

 **I can't believe that this happened to me. Why me out of all people? Someone photoshopped photos of me with another girl. Cause of that, I just lost the most important girl in my life. I guess.. I guess I'm single now. Whoever you are, you are cruel with no heart. I'm way too broken. I feel weak, and I can't stop crying. I loved her. I still do. She wants me out of her life forever, so thanks a lot to whoever you are who did it.**

The comments started to come in. They felt so bad for her, wishing that they could do something. They would do anything to find the person who did this, but it would be quite difficult.

Tori is broken, and so is Jade. All cause of photoshop. Photoshop is a very useful tool sometimes. But, it could also be used for evil. Making and editing photos to ruin people's lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Who did this?**

Whenever Tori went to school, she'd sit down on a table far away from the gang. Cause she knew that Jade would be there and she wouldn't want to see her anyway.

All that Tori could think about is who would do something like this? She wanted to find out who this is so that she could get her girlfriend back. For something that she was falsely accused of.

The Latina was gonna grab Robbie from the table, but then another guy came to mind for things like this. So, she grabbed her bag and pulled Sinjin off of his table. "Hey! Tori!" She brought him into the empty photography classroom, since she already taught her class.

Tori closed the door, which made Sinjin confused. "Okay.. why did you just randomly grab me, and now we're in an empty classroom?" He then grinned. "Are we gonna make out?"

"What? No!" Tori took out her laptop from her bag, then logged in. "Look, I need your help. You're good with technology right?" She asked. "Well, yeah.. but why are you asking me that?"

"Look, someone photoshopped photos of me to make it seem like I was with another girl. I lost Jade cause of it. I was wondering if you could trace the images, and maybe see if you can find the person who did it?" Tori had also got the photos from the unknown number too, just to torment her more with her heartbreak.

"Well, I could try. I could find the IP address to the person who owns the device and stuff." Sinjin said, playing around with the touchpad of Tori's laptop.

"That's good! Could you do it for me, please?" Tori begged. Sinjin crossed his arms and chuckled. "Whoa there Tori, I don't do these types of things for free. Usually something as huge as this requires a price."

Tori sighed loudly. "Okay.. how much?" Sinjin smirked. "A kiss on the cheek?" Tori widened her eyes before rolling them from irritation. "Ugh, fine!" She kissed the nerd on the cheek but quickly wiped her lips afterwards.

Sinjin places a hand over his cheek. "I'm never washing this cheek again." The brunette looked at him weird. "Okay, I kissed your cheek. Can you please do it now?"

"Alright.. so where's the photos?" Her messaging system was also linked to her laptop. So, she brought it up and went onto the text. "Here. The number is unknown too, so I don't know if that'll make things harder."

Sinjin managed to find the IP address. The person was dumb enough to click the link he sent the message to, for that Tori was emailed with the IP address of the person.

After that, he put the IP address into a location finder in maps. He found out where the person lived. "Right here is his or her address." Sinjin moved his chair a bit so that Tori could get a closer look. Tori gave Sinjin the biggest hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She snapped a picture of the address before putting her laptop back into her bag. "Can I get another kiss on the cheek for succeeding?"

"In your dreams, dude." Tori said, exiting the classroom. She wanted to wait until the end of school to actually visit the address. The person who is behind this has to pay, and know that what he or she is doing is so heartless.

Hours later, Tori had finally arrived at the address. Yet again, she looked at the numbers to make sure. The Latina sighed before making her way to the front door. She soon rang the doorbell. Tori was scared, who really was behind all of this?

Tori actually had her phone secretly recording in the pocket of her shirt. Just incase this is the person, so that she could somehow show Jade the proof that she wasn't lying.

The door opened. To Tori's surprise, it was Hailey. You know, the girl who commented on that one post, and her student? Her eyes widened a bit. However, Hailey gasped and smiled. "Tori! What're you doing here? And.. how did you get my address? That's weird." She chuckled.

Tori was so in shock cause Hailey is also one of her best students. Her photos really are soul capturing, and they're beautiful. Very beautiful. So, why would someone this sweet do something like this?

"Uh.." Hailey raised her eyebrow with confusion cause Tori wasn't speaking. "Are you okay?"

"How could you.." Tori looked at Hailey filled with hurt. "How could you do this to me? You ruined my life!" Hailey tilted her head to the side innocently. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. What did I do?"

"Don't act dumb! I know you photoshopped those photos of me with another girl! Admit it Hailey, you're already caught!" Tori now started to yell, this angered her.

Hailey soon smirked. "Ah.. so I've been caught, well, I'm not sorry. You got exactly what you deserved anyway." Now Tori couldn't trust anyone anymore. Hailey used to be a sweetheart, but this probably all was a mask.

"What makes me deserve something like this? I didn't even do anything to you! You said you were a big fan of mines and how I was an inspiration to you!"

"Not my fault that you stole.. stole Jade away from me!" Hailey yelled now. "How on earth did I steal her?!" Tori couldn't believe any of this.

"I liked Jade, I wanted her to myself! But then you came along and posted that photo wanting to find her an-" Tori interrupted her. "You're the one who lead me to her! You told me where she was!"

"If you didn't want me to find Jade so bad, why did you tell me where she was?" Tori still was recording, this had to be done. "I told you cause I thought that she wouldn't feel the same way about you, but oh was I wrong! She loves you more than anything!" Hailey yelled at the top of her lungs, this topic really did things to her.

"Even if you do like her.. couldn't you just be happy for her? She's happy for once! Sorry that you didn't get your chance with her, but I love her. I love her so much that I can't live without her! I want a future with her.. and because of you? I lost her. She doesn't want me in her life anymore." Tori sighed, this really frustrated her. All cause of a crush?

"Good! I wanted that to happen so I did a great job!" Hailey smiled and crossed her arms. "Whatever! I don't want to deal with you anymore, you make me sick." Tori wanted Jade to know about this as soon as possible, she needed her girl back.

A bus ride later, she now was at the front door of Jade's home. She rang the doorbell. All she wants is her happy life again. Jade's father actually opened the door. "Oh.. hey Mr. West, mind if I see Jade?"

"I don't know if she wants to see you. She's still hurt about what happened." Mr. West said, shrugging. "I know, but I need to talk to her. It's important."

So, Mr. West went by the stairs and yelled. "Jade, Tori is here and wants to talk to you. It's important!" Jade groaned loudly, so loud that you could hear her. "I don't want to talk to her! Tell her to get lost!"

Mr. West looked at the Latina. "Well, you heard her." Tori shook her head and went inside. "No, I need to tell her!" She ran upstairs and barged into Jade's room.

Jade stood up and pointed, her face so stern. "Get out! I said that I don't want to see you or speak to you again!"

"Could you please just let me explain! I have proof that I didn't do it.. please, you know that I would never do this to you!" Jade raised her pierced eyebrow slowly. "You've got five minutes."

Tori grabbed her phone and brought up the video. "Look, I found the person who did it and I secretly recorded the video." Jade watched it. Hailey? Hailey out of all people? Jade teared up. "I-I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry that I believed those photos." She covered her face.

Tori pulled Jade into an embrace. "Sh, could you please take me back? I still love you. It breaks me how you're not in my life anymore." Jade moved away to look into Tori's eyes. "I'd love to take you back. I promise that I won't assume anything again!"

"The real question is, am I a Vega or Tori now?" Tori chuckled, maybe to make things all happy again. To lighten up the mood. Jade cleared up her tears. "Hmm, more like babygirl."

"I like that be-" Tori was soon silenced by Jade's lips. It felt so nice to feel such softness and taste her sweetness again. She owns this. Pictures say a lot of things, but the bad ones will have consequences. The good ones last forever. The bad? Maybe, it will last. Just, not as long.

 **A/N: Honestly, this feels like an ending. If you don't feel so, let me know what I should add for the next chapter! I have lots of ideas for new stories, and I can't wait to type them!**


End file.
